The Ponyville Curse
by KJMusical
Summary: This is a first-hand account of a 16 year old boy from Edinburgh as he falls victim to a supposed 'curse' after watching a missing episode. Creepypasta written for Halloween. Rated T for Violence. R&R! Don't Like? Don't Read!


**Author's Note: Okay, so as you know Halloween is coming up, so I felt I had to do a creepypasta for the occasion.**

**I don't own the content mentioned in this story or the characters, other than the protagonist.**

**All characters in this work are fictious. Any resemblance to real people, living or dead, is purely coincidental.**

**The lines of minus symbols are also different POVs. Firstly, there'll be an introduction and then pasta itself.**

**Nothing more to say, so let's get to it.**

**Oh, and this creepypasta is FAKE. No episode exists and I'm sure if it did, nothing would happen to the viewer, except for maybe a massive shock.**

* * *

**Extract from a Scotland Yard Police crime document, written on 7/9/2012:**

**On the 4th of September 2012, Gerald Young, age 16, was found dead in his bedroom at 9:55AM by his parents, Mr. Malcolm & Mrs. Alison Young.**

**Autopsy revealed that their son died as a result of severe brain hemorrhaging, possibly from multiple blows to the head. However, there is currently no evidence of assault against the victim.**

**The only evidence the Scotland Yard Police could find in the victim's home was a series of word documents on the victim's computer. There were 13 documents on his computer.**

**However, 12 were documents of jumbled up letters and numbers. Only one, which was written on 3/9/2012, a day before Gerald's death, was written in pure english.**

**What you're about to read is all the text found in the document. We must warn you, what you're about to read, may disturb you.**

* * *

Text Document 13

Written: 10:45PM, 3rd September 2012.

* * *

I'm currently sitting at my computer scared out of my life. I've been trying to get some sleep for the last few hours, but I keep seeing it every time. I had decided to go to bed early tonight since I start college tomorrow morning, but those images I've seen a few months ago have been keeping me awake.

Let me explain. This may bore you, but I have to tell you.

I graduated from Edinburgh Secondary School on the 22nd of July. I was stressed out from the exams I had been doing for the 2 months beforehand. But I managed to finish every single one of them by mid July.

Of course, I was happy that I finished them all but also upset about leaving all my friends. But then again, it was bound to happen sooner or later. So, we all went our separate ways.

I went back home where my mum, dad, my older brother, Josh (aged 21) and my older sister, Britney (aged 17) were waiting for me. They congratulated me and things were pretty normal afterwards.

Well, that is...until I saw that video.

I could stay up as late as I liked now I was done with school.

My family went out that night to share their son's achievements in school with their friends and I was home alone since there wasn't anything I could do.

I thought I'd surf the web for something good.

Eventually, I came across some web page with a red border and a black background. There was a yellow arrow pointing down to a small download link. The text above the arrow said 'New My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Episode released! Download episode to see it!'

Ah, My Little Pony. Before anyone asks, it's not my cup of tea. Don't get me wrong, it's very well animated and Lauren Faust did a good job making it, but to me, it's a bit girly for my liking.

But, I thought if I downloaded this episode, I could brag about it to any bronies I met later in my life. So I downloaded it and plugged my headphones in.

There was a lesson I forgot that night which I learned a long time ago from my dad: never download suspicious files on the internet.

Why didn't I heed the warning? I don't know.

Anyway, after about 2 minutes or so, the file finished downloading and I clicked the open tab that goes with it.

It opened up a Windows Media Player file, which I found odd because my computer didn't have Windows Media Player. But I shook it off. Hey! It's one less program I have to download!

Unlike most episodes I've seen, this one didn't have a short sketch that usually started it off or even the opening credits! It just jumped straight to the episode. Bear in mind, what I'm describing is what I saw on that damned video.

This 'episode' (If it can even be called that) started with a shot of Ponyville, only this was dark and cloudy with big, grey clouds hovering over an abandoned street with the piano loop from 'Theme of Laura (Reprise)' playing in the background.

With the music still playing in the background, it showed Spike, the lovable purple baby dragon stitching something together in the darkness of the Library.

"And done!" he said, the first few lines I heard throughout the whole episode. "I think Twilight Sparkle would be proud."

Now you'd probably expect me to say something along the lines of "The quality of the episode was horrifically bad, the animation was rather choppy and the characters behaved oddly." Well, truth be told, they didn't. The quality was perfect and the animation was fluid, as if the people behind MLP: FIM had sat down and took this thing seriously. Spike was also in character too.

Anyway, the view then showed a pony. Not a normal, living pony, but a large, ragdoll-esque pony. It was roughly the same size as a normal pony. It had black beads for eyes and its mouth had cross-stitches on it. Its coat was a dark purple, almost similar to that of Twilight Sparkle's.

I found this to be a rather odd sight. Where's Twilight Sparkle? Why is Spike making a ragdoll form of her? Unless the ragdoll is...

"No. No, it can't be." I thought to myself and proceeded to keep on watching.

Throughout the episode, all I saw was Spike hanging about with the Twilight Sparkle ragdoll he made. There was one scene in which he was reading an astronomy book with 'Twilight' and pointing at various things on the pages. I kind of smirked at this, because I immediately thought of the music video for 'Busy' by Olly Murs.

Ya know? If you haven't seen it, Olly Murs makes a paper-mache woman and proceeds to talk to it, do things with it, as if it was a real human woman. At the end of that video, the woman DOES become real. Here however, the Twilight Sparkle ragdoll doesn't.

Nothing really special happened throughout the episode. Just Spike going about his daily business with the Twilight Sparkle doll, all with the same cute, light-hearted music. They did everything. They read books, they walked around together (and by walked, I mean Spike carrying the doll on his back like a child would), Spike took requests from 'her' and so on. He did everything with the doll, as if she was the real Twilight Sparkle. Nothing happened for much of the episode.

Well, that was until the last 5 minutes (not counting the credits).

Spike was sitting around a large table, drinking what looked like tea out of a small cup.

There was the sound of other ponies talking in the background, mostly the mane 6.

He was talking to various ponies, who were off screen of course.

"Really, me and Twilight want to thank you all so much for coming to our little tea party." Spike said, pulling up the doll onto his knee as he mentioned Twilight.

I laughed a little, because hearing Spike say 'tea party' made me think of the Mad Hatter from Alice In Wonderland. All that was missing was just some colourful clothing and a giant top hat with a '6/10' ticket inside it.

He then proceeded to say "I'm just so glad to have such good friends like yourselves. I mean-."

It was at this point, he stopped but the background noise kept going. I also noticed he was sniffing and his eyes were beginning to water.

Suddenly, he reached over to a near-by tape recorder and hit a button on it. All background audio, along with the music, stopped. He then sat back down, looking forlorn. He then looked at the Twilight doll and with a grunt, slapped it off his knee. The doll fell to the floor and landed with a soft thump.

Spike then placed his face into his hands. The room was quiet for a short time, at least 5 seconds roughly, then I heard Spike crying. This wasn't the normal voice acting crying the voice actors and actresses would normal do, but more pained, as if his voice actress, Cathy Weseluck, was actually crying in Spike's voice.

The next shot revealed the rest of the room and the reason Spike was crying.

Sat at the table with Spike were Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy...

In the ragdoll form as Twilight Sparkle.

There was also a clump of lint, a bag of flour, a pile of rocks, a bucket full of turnips & Gummy, Pinkie Pie's toothless aligator. I immediately thought of 'Party Of One' when I saw all this.

I then noticed that the music had changed. Instead of the cheery, light-hearted music that played throughout most of the episode, it was a sad piano song.

I felt really sorry for Spike here. I've never been in that situation but I could imagine how much it sucked being so much of a loner, that you have to make giant ragdolls the size of people and talk to them. He sat crying in his chair with his ragdoll friends for about 10 seconds. Then, something, I thought, unexpected occurred.

Another voice entered the scene. "Spike? Are you okay?" It sounded like Twilight Sparkle. Spike must not have heard her in his depressed state because he kept on crying. Then, I saw a white hoof holding a diamond appear on screen.

Spike looks up towards the hoof. "Guys?" he asked. Almost immediately afterwards, the view turned to reveal the mane 6, all in their living forms. Spike's frown slowly turned into a wide smile. He then leapt from the chair into their forearms.

The next scene that followed was of Spike playing in a field with all his friends. Usually, this would be the point where the letter to Celestia would be spoken over narration. However, this wasn't the case in this episode. It was just Spike and the Mane 6 playing for the rest of the episode, about 2 minutes before fading to black.

Then, the credits began to roll like normal. I thought it was a weird episode but enjoyable.

That was, until the credits ended.

After the last piece of credits went by, a message popped-up on the screen. It read 'You've seen the missing episode, and now you're going to die.'

What was this? The normal episodes don't end like this. And is someone trying to copy Knife Party with this statement?

Anyway, it then cut back to the Mane 6 and Spike in the field they were playing in. Except here, it was at night. All of them were facing away from the camera, towards the ground. Then, almost at the same time, they all turned to face the view, but their faces, my god their faces. They were horrible.

Now you're expecting me to say something like 'Their eyes were hyper-realistic and blood was dripping from their eyes.' or 'They had parts of their flesh slowly peeling away as if they were slowly becoming zombies' or something like that. Well, honestly if you thought that, you're not too far off. The eyes WERE hyper-realistic, but they weren't bloody like say Squidward's Suicide portrayed them. Instead, they all had yellow irises whilst the rest of their eyes were Prussian blue, giving the impression the characters were possessed. Imagine Flippy from Happy Tree Friends when he flips out and replace the white with the blue.

Suddenly, the screen went black and I heard evil laughter. The screen then snapped back and it showed the characters far away from the monitor, their heads facing the ground with blood-curling screams of various voices in the background. Some sounded like my friends and family, others sounded like celebrities (At one point, I thought I heard Nicolas Cage's scream among the voices) and some didn't even sound human. Every so often, there would be static and through the static, a disturbing picture would be shown. After every interval, the characters would inch closer to the screen, like in Slender.

I remember some of those pictures among the static. One was the scene from 'Ghost Rider' where Nicolas Cage turns into Ghost Rider whilst laughing manically. That scene, even to this day, scares the life out of me. Another was a picture of a mummy with its bandages removed, revealing its skull with little bits of rotting flesh on it. Another was of a girl lying back in a chair dead, with a knife imbedded into her head. She looked about 7-12 years old. This was awful to look at. Would you find it horrible if you saw a dead child brutally murdered somehow? I'm sure there was millions more, but I can't remember them all.

Eventually, they were right up close to the screen. The order they were in from closest to furthest was Spike, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and finally Fluttershy. They all then lifted their heads to reveal their faces. This time, they had blood pouring out of their mouths, each lined with sharp teeth and there were flames coming out of their eyes. There was a massive clash of piercing screams and demonic roars.

I screamed my lungs out at the sight of their faces. I threw off my headphones and flung them at the screen. All it did was just nudged it back a bit. I jumped back so hard from the shock, the back of my chair broke and I fell to the floor. After I hit the floor, the room went black. I then stood up in time to catch my monitor giving me a blue screen of death.

I tried to turn it back on, but it wouldn't. So, I just went to bed.

The following morning, I woke up and tried to turn my computer on. This time, I was successful, but all my shortcuts to various games, programs etc. were all gone from the desktop. It was just the link to the video I watched the night before. I showed it to my brother, but to my suprise, it didn't show the ending that I saw with the demonic characters or anything. It played the credits and that was it. The end. They just shook it off as me trying to play a joke on them and didn't believe me when I insisted I saw what I saw.

I thought it would be over after all that. I was wrong.

Over the summer holidays, I've had nothing but misfortune follow me where ever I go. At first, I began to lose minor things like money or some Pokemon cards I've collected all my life. But then it escalated. I began getting sick more often, I'd get hurt one way or another, my computer would catch a virus and so on.

Eventually it got so bad, that one night in late July, whilst everyone was asleep, I put the video file onto a memory stick, took it outside and smashed it to pieces with my dad's sledgehammer. After that, my luck began to turn. I was finding things I had lost, I began to feel better, I was able to fix my computer, etc. I also got an enrollment at this nice little college not far from home.

But then came 16th August, which the curse, if it actually IS a curse, returned. From what my family told me, I attacked Britney with a part of my shelf. But what happened from my perspective was that Britney came into my room one night (I think it was to tell me to turn my computer's volume down or something), but all I saw was that demonic Spike holding his Twilight Sparkle ragdoll. I picked up my nearest weapon, which was a shelf piece I couldn't be bothered to put up, and struck Spike repeatedly. When Josh pulled me away, I saw Britney cowering on the floor, shielding her face. I insisted I saw Spike, but nobody believed me. Now, Britney thinks I'm a total psycho. Trust me! I saw Spike and his Twilight Doll! You've got to believe me!

Anyway, my luck just got worse. I began having panic attacks, I saw the demonic characters out of the corners of my eyes and so on. It got so bad, Josh and Britney decided to move out of the house and stay with their friends. Now, I only have my parents to look after me.

What about now? My parents left the house at half-past 4 in the afternoon and told me they'll be back by 8. It's now 15 minutes to 11 and they STILL haven't returned. I've tried to get some sleep but everything I've seen and done until now still haunts me in my sleep. I'm really starting to worry. My family knows what's been happening to me, my friends know what's been happening, the police also got informed about what's going on, but I'm mostly scared something I do will get someone hurt like it did with Britney.

Not only that, but I've been hearing voices and stuff all the time I'm alone. In fact, right now I hear gentle tapping outside the front door but I'm too scared to answer it.

Wait. What was that? Oh my god, it's getting closer! I don't know what it is, but it's getting closer! I can hear it knocking at my door! Please Someone! Call the police! I don't want to die young! I haven't evesdgvbfkwrgvieruvbri8rsege i.

* * *

**Fingerprints were discovered on the victim's keyboard, leading us to believe the victim was pulled away from the computer before being murdered.**

**According to our research, this file was left abandoned until 11:30PM when a mysterious person, who doesn't seem to resemble Gerald, continues typing the document.**

* * *

Hello ladies and gentlemen, my name is Spike.

I'm Twilight Sparkle's baby dragon assistant from the show My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. I'm also the one who's doing you readers a favour and letting you know what's going on right now.

Gerald Young is dead. He's currently lying on his bed right now. It looks kind of cute, he almost looks like he's sleeping, besides his eyes being open. Regardless, there's more to Gerald then you people already know.

You see, ever since he was young, Gerald has a small case of schizophrenia. So small in fact, you won't notice it from him, as if he doesn't have it at all. The video he watched actually never exists and his 'curse' actually was his own doings. All those things he'd lose? He would purposely take them out of the place he'd usually keep them and hide them somewhere in his house. And all his illness and injuries? He did those himself. He'd take strong medication from his bathroom cabinet until he became ill. He would purposely throw himself in harm's way and claim it was all an accident. I'm suprised he hadn't killed himself doing so! He would also search up and download viruses too.

I've watched him throughout his mental breakdown and eventually, he got so caught up in his 'curse', he took a memory stick, which was empty, out to his garden and destroyed it, thinking it had the file. What he doesn't know is that all the time he thought he was watching the video, he was really watching his screen with the computer turned off. Anyway, after he destroyed the memory stick, his schizophrenia levels lowered and he went back to his normal self.

Until that one night he attacked his sister. That was his schizophrenia. Everything he writes about above is due to his schizophrenia. And the parents going missing? Their car had broken down and they were getting it fixed. That gave me the perfect time for me to come out of my hidding place, his garden, and finish him off.

You've read what happened to 1 victim. But just imagine what I can do to you. Yes, I'm talking to YOU reader. I'll come for you. First, you'll feel paranoid, then you'll start doing things that you wouldn't normally do. Finally, I'll come and kill you by any means neccessary. And guarantee you won't find me. I can be anywhere. I could be in your car's boot. I could be in your attic. I could be in your waldrobe. I could even be just outside your window, watching you as you read this.

But know this, some day I'll get you. Maybe tomorrow, maybe tonight, but I'm gonna get you.

Sincerely, Spike The Dragon.

P.S: Don't bother running from me. Once I have you in my sights, there's no getting away.

* * *

**Police forces are still on the case of this unexplained death.**

**If you have any information regarding Gerald Young's death, please contact your local police department.**

* * *

**So, you guys, how was that for my first Creepypasta?**

**Could it all be true?**

**Was it really Gerald's schizophrenia all along that was affecting his life?**

**Or was there a demonic presense at work here?**

**And what about Gerald's death?**

**Could some demonic form of a baby dragon killed him?**

**Or maybe Gerald wrote the last part as Spike and then killed himself afterwards.**

**I'll leave that for you guys to decide.**

**Who knows, maybe I'll write more?**

**But for now, I'm gonna back to work with my other projects.**

**Until then, Happy Halloween.**


End file.
